City Nights
by sharks.with.lasers
Summary: The Platinum Blade triad, led by Empty Hand Asami, is gaining power rapidly. Meanwhile, Lin Beifong must juggle triad wars with the new Avatar. Linorra, Linsami, Korrasami
1. Chapter 1

Ping Fa's eyes hadn't yet adjusted to the room, which, he assumed, was the point. He'd been in there often enough to know that the thin slats of light on the ground were from the venetian blinds. Empty Hand Asami would be sitting behind her desk.

"It's true," he said. "Everyone's recruiting extra muscle."

"And you?" she asked, her tone void of any emotion.

Ping licked his lips. Should he have done something? "I… uh… wanted to get orders before taking action, because the situation has not yet come to a head."

When she spoke, Ping could hear the smile in her voice, "Well done. Your orders are to recruit extra muscle. Stop the recruitment of other triads on our turf. Take out their extra muscle, stealthily."

Ping was beginning to see his surroundings. If he squinted, he could make out Empty Hand Asami's hands folded across the top of the desk. She wore her usual attire; a scarlet hat, a matching jacket, and a white tank top underneath.

Ping nodded, as she continued. "Delegate the taking out of their muscle. Stealth has never been your forte. Issue to order to enforce our boundaries immediately."

Ping nodded again, "Are you sure you don't want to push forward?"

"Yes," she said simply.

Ping waited for an elaboration, but she did not give one. He nodded.

"Dismissed," she said.

After Ping had closed the door behind him, Asami opened the bottom right drawer of her desk. She reached into the back of the cabinet, and pulled out the file she was looking for.

It was quite unnecessary, and Empty Hand Asami rarely did things that were unnecessary. But her eyes were continually drawn to this file; to the profile of this woman; little more than a girl, really; who her plan hinged on. She pulled out the profile that was paper clipped to the rest of the file, studying the woman's face.

Avatar Korra had a loud air of power around her; one that begged for attention, with her excitable blue eyes and developed muscles. She did not look like someone who had the subtlety required to master all four elements. But she had; a hundred thousand times in a hundred thousand lifetimes. And she was on her way to doing it again; she only had air left to master.

Well, good for her. Asami didn't really care about Avatar Korra; she cared what the Avatar could do for her. The Avatar was coming to Republic City, to master airbending; and that's where Asami's plan came in.

Asami pulled another file out of the desk drawer, this one in the front. The files were, of course, alphabetized. It was something Lao had given her, when she'd been having a particularly rotten week; something he thought would cheer her up.

And cheer her up it had; Asami was staring at a picture of herself.

_Asami Sato, _the file read. _Alias Empty Hand Asami. Known leader of Platinum Blade triad. Wanted in Republic City, the Earth Kingdom, and the Fire Nation for charges of; organized crime, murder, conspiracy, destruction of property, arson… _the list went on. Asami would have quite the rap sheet, if she'd ever been arrested.

That particular file made her throw back her head and laugh. What Beifong wouldn't give to have her in handcuffs and behind bars! Or, if Asami was right, in handcuffs and in her bed. Asami smirked to herself. She wouldn't mind the second one.

"You're awfully happy," observed a voice from the door.

"Been looking at your most recent gift," Asami said, nodding to the file.

"Did you see the one about me?"

"Yeah. _Alias Left Foot Lao; name unknown. Six-foot-three earthbender, known for being left-handed_," Asami quoted from the file. "Known for being left-handed? Gee, you don't say! Wouldn't have guessed from the name or anything."

"Six-foot-three?" Lao quoted. "I'm six-four!"

"It's one inch," Asami said, replacing the paperclips and putting the file back in place.

"Are you still going out tonight?" Lao asked.

"I would've told you if I wasn't," Asami said.

"I still think it's a bad idea."

"I couldn't have asked for a better time," Asami argued. "The Triple Threats will be downtown making a ruckus tonight around six thirty. That'll keep Beifong busy while I'm out and about. It's disputed territory, so I'll have something to run from. It's like the cosmos are begging me to do it."

"Are you sure she'll be arrogant enough to think you need saving?"

"Please," Asami snorted. "We're talking about the girl who ripped up three city blocks, destroyed the front half of several stores, and evaded arrest all for the sake of a petty shopkeeper. Trust me, this damsel in distress thing will work like a dream."

"If you're sure…" Lao said.

Asami massaged her temples, "I can see that even though this plan has been thought through down to the last detail and the timing is perfect, you're still not going to go along with it."

"I think it's too early," Lao explained. "And I think you're too stubborn to call it off for the sake of your pride."

"Says the earthbender."

"Point taken," Lao said. Then, he sighed, "Look, no matter what you decide, I'll back you up. And enforce your decision."

"Thank you," Asami said.

"I just wish you would-"

Asami's glare cut him off.

Awhile after Lao left, it was time. Asami removed the jacket and hat, deciding that the triad boss look wouldn't really go well with this situation. Unless Avatar Korra really was as arrogant as she looked.


	2. Chapter 2

Asami had nearly forgotten how difficult it was to run in designer pants and shoes. She hadn't had to do it in a while. The Agni Kai man and the Red Monsoon woman were posing a larger threat than she thought. Instead of attacking each other and then going after her, they'd collectively decided that the boss of the Platinum Blades was a much more worthy target, and had teamed up on her.

_Where are you, Avatar? _Asami thought in annoyance. Just as she was about to give up, she was being slammed into a wall.

_Damn, _Asami thought to herself. _I always thought I'd go out in a much more dignified way._

But death never came. Instead, when Asami turned her head, she saw bright flashes of fire and water whipping around a figure obscured by the elements. Asami assumed that some Platinum Blade member had come to her rescue-and was about to die because of it-when the earth moved.

The triad members went flying; they hit the pavement and did not get up again. Only when the dust had settled did Asami see the figure that had withstood attacks of fire and ice. Avatar Korra's fist was in a crater that she had created. Her body heaved with her breathing, and she stood up slowly. Asami licked her lips. The pictures had not done her justice.

When Avatar Korra turned around, Asami made sure to play up the damsel in distress card, with her hand on her forehead as though she felt faint.

"Are you alright?" Avatar Korra asked her, crouching down. "I didn't mean to throw you into that wall."

"I… you saved me!" Asami said, voice dripping with false enthusiasm. "You're the Avatar!"

Just as Asami predicted, Avatar Korra grinned cockily and said, "Call me Korra. Who're you?"

"My name's Asami," she said. "Could you… uh… help me up?" Asami batted her eyelashes.

"Of course," Korra said.

Instead of helping her to her feet, the Avatar lifted Asami up.

"Oh, Korra!" Asami said, gripping Korra's shoulder muscle. "You're so strong!"

"I work out," Korra said with another cocky grin. "Where to?"

"Oh! Um… do you know where Ping's is?" Asami asked, wrapping her arms around Korra's neck.

"Uh, no. I kind of just got here," Korra said, looking sheepish. "I snuck out of Air Temple Island to go exploring."

Asami grinned, "I'll show you around, then! But maybe some other time. I'm not feeling so well."

"Of course," Korra said. "Hey, how do you feel about polar bear dogs?"

"What?" Asami asked, genuinely confused. "Aren't they viscous killers that live in the tundras of the Water Tribes?"

Korra winced, "Well, uh, usually. But I trained one! Her name's Naga. She's real sweet, honest! She's the best way to get around."

Asami doubted that, but went along with her plan, "I trust you."

When Korra placed her on the back of the large, dangerous animal, Asami leaned back against Korra's chest.

"Scared?" Korra asked. Asami could hear the grin in her voice.

"Not that much. I'm with you," Asami said, placing a hand on Korra's thigh.

There was a pause, and Asami worried for a minute that she'd overdone it. Then, Korra covered Asami's hand with her own, giving it a squeeze.

"You know," Korra said as they voyaged to Ping Fa's restaurant. "I'm really glad I got to help you. Not that I'm glad they were chasing you," she added quickly. "I just mean that I'm really happy I met you, and-"

"Korra," Asami cut her off. She turned so that she was facing the Avatar. "I understand. You're very sweet." Asami kissed her on the cheek, and Korra blushed.

"I… uh… thanks," Korra stuttered.

"Don't mention it," Asami said, settling back against Korra's chest.

Korra, after a moment of hesitating, wrapped her arms around Asami's waist. "Don't want you to fall off," Korra said.

"Of course not," Asami said with humor in her voice. She reached up and covered Korra's hands with her own.

"Here we are," Asami said a moment later.

The restaurant looked inconspicuous; which was what had kept it away from allegations of triad involvement. It did, however, open up to a shady back alley where somebody could make a quick escape through the sewers, if needed.

"Can I treat you to dinner?" Asami asked.

"Well, Tenzin doesn't really know I'm out…" Korra said.

"But you've done so much for me!" Asami said. "It's the least I can do."

"I _should_ make sure you're okay," Korra said.

"You should," Asami agreed. "Please? You make me feel safe."

"Well," Korra said. "If you insist."

"I do," Asami said, taking Korra by the hand and leading her in.

"Hi, Ping," Asami said sweetly, entering the restaurant.

"Hello," Ping said, bowing respectfully. "Table for two?"

"If you have the room," Asami said sweetly. _And you better, _she thought.

"I always have room for you!" Ping said.

_Good answer, _Asami thought.

They were seated at a table near the back of the restaurant. A white candle flickered in the middle of the table.

"Are you enjoying the food?" Asami asked sarcastically as Korra wolfed down the food on her plate.

"This is delicious!" Korra exclaimed.

"I love Fire Nation food," Asami agreed.

"Asami," Korra said, adopting a serious tone and face. "Those people who were chasing you…"

"Triad members," Asami said. "Agni Kai and Red Monsoon. If… if you hadn't been there, I would've died."

That was certainly true. Asami made a mental note to listen to Lao more often.

"Hey," Korra said, covering Asami's hand with hers. "Don't think about that."

Korra attempted a smile. Asami kissed the dimple by her lip, "You're incredibly sweet."

Korra blushed again.

"Can I see you again?" Asami asked.

"I have a ton of training," Korra said. When she saw Asami's shoulders slump, she quickly added, "But I'll work around it. Can you come to Air Temple Island this Saturday morning?"

"This Saturday?" Asami pretended to think. "I can do that."

"Good," Korra grinned goofily.

"It's a date, then," Asami said.

Korra stood, "Can I take you home?"

Asami shook her head, "Ping's family. He'll make sure I get home okay. Thank you, Korra."

"I'll see you Saturday morning," Korra promised.

"Saturday morning," Asami agreed. She waved as Korra bounded off on the large, dangerous animal, before turning back to Ping.

"Well, Ping," she said. "Consider yourself lucky. You just witnessed the first part of my plan coming to be."

"Your plan?" Ping echoed.

"And if you tell anybody that I have a plan, I'll cut your tongue out and make you eat it," Asami said sweetly.

"I… uh… what do I do now?" Ping stuttered.

"Show me to your phone so I can call Lao, dingus," Asami said.

"Oh, uh, right," Ping stuttered, hurriedly walking off.

Asami rolled her eyes and followed.

* * *

You want to know something weird? I haven't actually written anything in about a year. This was on my hard drive, before I dropped off the face of the Earth. I may do so again. I haven't decided yet. So, I also have the third chapter written. I'm not sure how good it is, or if I'll publish it.


End file.
